


The Incident of Professor Rivaille

by sociallychallengednerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Background Relationships, M/M, erwin smith is a smooth motherfucker, levi is emotionally constipated in every universe, levi is scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallychallengednerd/pseuds/sociallychallengednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something weird is going on with Professor Rivaille, and it's scaring the students of Scout High School. What the hell is going on with there teacher and is he...? Oh my god is he blushing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a few drabbles I've written in class when I'm bored. I don't know how many of these small chapters I'm going to write but here. Hope you enjoy it.

Eren stared down the board like it had personally offended him, his eyes narrowed and brow furrowed as he took down notes. Well tried to take down notes. God only knew how anyone would be able to read Professor Rivaille’s writing. Eren could always check his notes to Mikasa’s later. She seemed to be the only one who didn’t have a problem reading the scrawl. Professor Rivaille continued writing on the board silently while Eren also continued struggling to match his pace.  
Jean leaned his head back as he balanced his pen on his upper lip before letting it fall. God he was so bored. Jager seemed to be the only one not bored to tears right now. Jean glanced over at him his face intense as he wrote. What a fucking weirdo. He rolled his eyes glancing back to his paper going over the dark inky heart circling Marco’s name. He rested his head on his hand drawing more hearts around the side. Wait. Shit. They didn’t need to turn this in did they? Jean quickly pulled out a new piece of paper and started to copy his work.

A phone rang and everybody froze. Connie’s head slammed down on his desk as he startled from sleep his head resting on his arm. No one made a sound. The phone was deafening. They stared around among each other with wide eyes trying to find the poor soul who was about to incur the wrath of Rivaille. The professor moved with slow deliberate movements setting down the chalk and turning. Marco cast a frightened look to Jean hoping it wasn’t his friend. Jean look just a terrified as Maroc was clutching a wad of paper in his hand eyes wide. Then Rivaille did the unthinkable picking up a phone from his own desk. Everyone shared a look. Professor Rivaille was...on his phone? 

“What is it? You know I have a class right now.” He said in his calm, cold, biting voice. 

The severity of Rivaille eased and there was a collective intake of breath as the corners of the his mouth twisted up in the barest hint of a smile that was absolutely terrifying. Well to everyone except Eren who was both scared and mildly aroused, not that he would tell anyone else that. 

“Don’t be a fucking sap.” More raised eyebrows and exchanged looks. “Of course we are. Yes.” Rivaille nodded. “Honestly E-” The Professor cut himself off looking to his class with narrowed eyes and everyone suddenly found themselves very interested in their papers. “I have to get back to class. I’ll text you later. Fine. Bye.” Professor Rivaille set the phone down looking out over the class. 

“Get the fuck back to work.” He hissed and there was an audible sound of heads snapping back down and pens returning to paper. 

By the end of the day people had been buzzing about the strange case of Professor Levi Rivaille. Alright, Eren had to admit it seemed ridiculous, but this was Professor Rivaille. Sasha and Connie had once spent a week trying to prove the man was a robot. It ended with a bucket of water, two months of detention, and a very angry professor. The point was that fact the Professor Rivaille showed any emotion other than annoyance or anger is something worth talking about.


	2. Dear Lord Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's a spaze, Jean is hopeless, and the Professor....well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I posted this yesterday. How on earth does it have over twenty kudos already! Thank you guys so much on all your support. I honestly didn't even expect that many hits. Thank you so much and don't forget to review! OwO

It’s almost a week later when another incident occurs. Eren was being a freaking spaze again about the upcoming rugby game. Jean just rolled his eyes. That guy took everything way too seriously. Jean preferred to hang back and play it cool. There was no point in running the risk of getting himself seriously injured for no reason. No he’d play just good enough to stay on the time. Now if scouts came to the game then it would be time to show off. 

“Wait up.” Jean turned to see Marco hurrying down the hall after them his arms piled high with books and Jean couldn’t keep back a fond smile. 

“Here.” Jean gave a long suffering sigh taking off the top books to carry. 

Marco flashed him such a brilliant smile that he had to turn away so he didn’t notice Eren stopping in front of him slamming into him from behind him.

“Dude what the hell-” 

Jean broke off abruptly as he saw what everyone had stopped to stare at. The calm, cold, composed Professor Rivaille frantically trying to straighten the mess of his usually pristine desk. His neat hair was a tousled mess, the top few buttons of his shirt were undone, and, wait, was that his cravat on the floor. Jean was vaguely aware of more people gathering behind him. 

“Holy shit.” 

That was Renier. Incapable, as always, to be quite. Rivaille jumped looking up at the group gathered in the doorway. His cheeks were flushed and Jean honestly thought the four horsemen were going to spring from the ground. Maybe he was dreaming? Why would he be dreaming about his Professor? I mean sure the guy was admittedly attractive, but- Jean decided to not continue that line of thought. 

“Get in your seats and keep your fucking mouths shut unless you want a month of detention.” Rivaille hissed. 

Everyone made a rush for the seats. The Professor walked in front of his desk grabbing his- yeah that was his cravat and quickly tying it around his neck with sharp angry motions, but not before Jean could see the red budding bruise on the side of his neck. From the looks on everyone else’s face they saw it too. Jean thought he might be sick.


	3. And Now a Fight

After the last incident Professor Rivaille seemed in a perpetually foul mood. Eren assumed that had something to do with the fact that Dr. Zoe seemed to be in such a good mood. He felt bad for the Professor. He just wanted to have his relationship in peace. Every time the they would pass him in the hall Zoe laughed and Professor Rivaille would get that really hot murderous look in his eyes... Hot as in like... burning, like you know angry. Yeah. Dr. Zoe and Headmaster Smith seemed to be the only ones immune to the look. 

Speak of the devil Eren passed in front of Smith’s office to see him talking with Professor Rivaille. Eren slowed as he picked up on the tension between the two. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see Rivaille lean in an angry sneer twisting his handsome features. Erwin’s face was hard, lips pursed, and jaw set. Eren watched the two exchanged hushed, angry words. Professor Rivaille’s hand clenched into a fist and for a moment Eren thought he was going to hit him. Erwin seemed to think the same visibly bracing himself as Rivaille moved back a hand, but instead he seemed to restrain himself and Rivaille turned storming off. 

“Levi!” Headmaster Smith called after him taking a few strides of his long legs to grab hold of the Professor’s arm. 

The shorter man turned back to the headmaster a dangerous look. “Let go of me Erwin.” 

No one moved and for a long moment the two just stood there staring at each other waiting to see who would win their silent battle. Headmaster Smith’s hand finally dropped to his side and Rivaille turned storming off in a huff. Eren and the headmaster stood there watching him go. Smith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose turning only to finally catch sight of Eren standing behind him and raised an eyebrow. 

“Uh, hello Sir.” Eren nodded to the man before he turned rushing off.


	4. A Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So here you go. Longest chapter yet. Enjoy and review. OuO

That was the end of things for a long time. Marco felt bad for the professor. He was sure he was probably nicer out of school. I mean he had to be...right? Still Rivaille must have had a bad break up and took it out on the Headmaster. Marco had overheard Eren talking about the incident, but he wanted to respect his privacy so he only told Jean about the incident, and of course his cousin Ymir. Which meant the whole school knew about it by the end of the day. But that wasn’t Marco’s fault. It’s not like he knew Ymir was going to tell people. Well he did...but that was beside the point. It wasn’t his fault. 

The teachers all seemed to be in a foul mood. Doctor Zoe had been avoiding both the Headmaster and Professor Rivaille to the point where they had dived into Mr. Zacharias's class and hid under the door window to avoid passing Rivaille coming down the hall. The Professor’s teaching assistant, Petra, seemed to follow him around like a lost puppy, more so than usual at least, and the headmaster seemed to spend more and more of his time with Mr. Zacharias. Professor Dawk just seemed like he was generally done with everyone. 

Marco yawned stretching his hands high up over his head his shirt riding up as he did so. He tugged it back down looking over to Jean next to him who was staring at the ground his face red. 

“Jean are you okay?” He asked concerned as their group make their way into class. 

Jean’s face was red and flushed as he stared at the ground. He reached over placing a hand on Jean’s forehead and his face only seemed to grow more heated. 

“You don’t feel feverish.” Jean made a choked sound of agreement. “But I’ve heard there’s something going around. Maybe you should stop by the nurse after class.” Marco frowned in concern taking his seat in the desk next to his friend. Jean just shook his head.

Marco leaned over to ask once more if Jean was sure he was feeling alright when Professor Rivaille walked in. His hair was disheveled, his cravat had come loose from it’s knot around his neck, and his cheeks flushed. For a moment Marco had a horrible flash back to the earlier incident with the Professor then he noticed the red of his nose and the glassy look in his eyes. He looked terrible. The poor man looked sick as a dog. 

“I want all of you to read chapter sixteen and seventeen. No talking.” He sounded miserable. His voice was tired and nasally. The mere absence of his usual composure and cold air of him was enough to cause concern. 

The Professor sat down at his desk relaxing back into his chair with a book from his desk. Marco exchanged a look with Jean and shrugged both getting to work in their textbooks. It was a few minutes later that he noticed Jean had his notebook out his pencil scratching furiously against the paper.

“What are you drawing?” Marco whispered leaning over to try and peek over his shoulder. Jean’s hands quickly slammed down over the paper covering it with his arms. 

“Nothing.” Jean snapped out louder than he should have. 

The Professor’s head snapped up and Marco straightened back up in his seat. Rivaille narrowed his eyes and he opened his mouth no doubt to tell them all to shut up, but he was cut off by a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Professor Rivaille called and winced his hand coming up to his head as his loud voice rang in his own ears. 

“Hiya!” Doctor Zoe peeked their head. He groaned from his seating sitting upright. 

“What do you want Hanji? I don’t want to do this right now.” 

“Aww, don’t be so grumpy Levi. Not feeling any better I see.” Doctor Zoe pouted practically bouncing up to The Professor’s desk. They reached and pinched at his cheek leaning across the desk, but the Professor batter their hand away with a frown. “Besides, I come bearing a gift.” Dr. Zoe’s smile got wider and the Professor’s scowl deepened. 

“What is it?”

Zoe sat her bag down on the side of Rivaille’s desk to pull out a styrofoam bowl setting it down on the desk in front of him. 

“You got me soup?” Rivaille raised an eyebrow, but the Doctor just shook her head. 

“It wasn’t me.” 

They smirked and pulled a white envelope out of their bag handing it over to him. The professor didn’t move just stared down at the paper in his hand. Doctor Zoe didn’t seem to notice, or care, packing up their bag and tossing it over their shoulder and making for the door. Zoe stopped at the door looking back at the shorter man in the chair. 

“Read it and talk.” They said firmly. Rivaille just rolled his eyes. “Hope you feel better Ravioli!” They called dashing out. 

Professor Rivaille opened the letter and Marco watch the Professor’s eyes scan back and forth over the paper. His eyes moving back up to the top to reread it again. His mouth twisted into the creepy half smirk half smile. Jean cringed next to him. Rivaille looked up to scowl at the class. 

“I have something to do. Everyone shut up and finish the chapter and I won’t give you any homework.” 

Marco shared a surprised look with Jean next to him. The moment the door shut behind him Eren spoke up. 

“Wait so the Professor isn’t with Dr. Zoe then?” Eren frowned. 

“Of course he isn’t, idiot!” Jean snapped. “He’s obviously with Petra.”

“Petra’s his teaching assistant. He wouldn’t have a relationship with her!” 

“Oh please! Just because-”

“He’s dating the headmaster.” Mikasa interrupted not looking up from her book. Eren just snorted. 

“Don’t be stupid.” Eren said at the same time Jean chimed in, “yeah right.” The two paused sharing a disgusted look and a scowl and turned their backs. 

Marco took the chance to lean over and peek at the notebook on Jean’s desk. It was him. The pencil was a bit smudged from where Jean tried to cover it. It was his profile. His eyes were staring down at the book and the hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips and his own freckles stood out starkly against the white paper. 

“Hey!” Jean snatched the paper holding to his chest his face red. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“It’s really good Jean. I didn’t know you were such a good artist.” Marco gave him a brilliant smile.

“Uh yeah.” Jean laughed nervously. “Thanks Marco." 

Eren made a gagging noise behind him and Jean turned hurling the spiral at his face. Marco spent the rest of class trying to talk Mikasa back into her seat while Armin nursed Eren's bleeding nose and Jean held a hand over what was no doubt going to be a black eye.


	5. The Club

Jean wasn’t going home for winter break. Of course he wasn’t. Not if Marco wasn’t. Besides he didn’t feel like having to deal with his family over the holiday. Eren and co were stay of course, as usual, so were Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie. As far as Jean knew the only people who weren’t staying were Sasha, Connie, and Krista (a fact that Ymir refused to shut up about). They all spent most of their time in the town just off campus. It was the Saturday before they were to go back to school that things got weird. 

Ymir showed up that night with a handful of fake IDs. Jean didn’t know where she got them and he really didn’t think he wanted to know. More than that he really didn’t want to know where on earth Ymir got that picture of him. Still that night she herded the lot of them out to the local club IDs in hand. When they arrived the bouncer stood there staring at their IDs his eyes lingering from Marco to Armin with a raised eyebrow before he sighed and let them all in. 

The music thumped loud in their ears and the lights flashed as they all wove through the crowd breaking off into parts. Annie, Reiner, Bertolt moved to the wall Annie watching the people dance impassive while Reiner whispered something Bertolt’s ear making the poor kid go crimson. But it wasn’t like there were a lot of things that Reiner said that didn’t make Bertolt go red in the face. Jean sighed from his seat at the bar turning to watch Eren and Armin on the dance floor while Mikasa stood off to the side. Jean wrinkled his nose. What the fuck was wrong with that kid? He looked like he was having a fucking seizure on the dance floor his face twisted into an intense expression as his body jerked around. Armin next to him moving like a giraffe that didn’t know how to control it’s own body. Jean had to turn away from them with a cringe. God it hurt just watching them. Ymir was sitting on the other side of the bar a small cheering crowd gathering around her as she downed shot after shot. Jean watched her for a moment as she continued to knock them back. She was going to be shit faced in the morning. 

“Jean,” The breath ghosted over his ear making him jump his hand tightening around his beer as he turned to face a beaming Marco. 

Jean mouth went dry. Shit. Marco’s hair was messy, and his white tee shirt clung to him with a thin layer of sweat and did his pants seem smaller than when they came in here of was it just Jean? His eyes were bright, and Jean could tell from the slight flush of his cheek that he’d been drinking. Shit. 

Marco lean in practically shouting into Jean’s ear to be heard over the music his body close. “Are you having fun?” Jean could only nod dumbly. Marco rolled his eyes the grin never leaving his face and leaned in again grabbing his arm. “Come dance with me.” 

Jean didn’t have a chance to respond before Marco was dragging him from his seat at the bar toward the dance floor. They didn’t get far though till Marco’s back connected with something solid. Marco slammed into the man behind him spilling the man’s drink down the front of him. The man spat curses as Marco spun around sputtering out an apology that died in his throat. Jean could only stare in horror at the sight of his French teacher in front of him dressed like some gothic hooker in a tight black shirt and pants. The Professor looked up at the two of them his eyes widening in shock before they narrowed looking back and forth between the two of them. 

“What the hell are you two doing here?”

“We could ask you the same thing Professor.” 

Jean turned. He hadn’t even noticed the appearance of Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest staring down at the man in front of them while Eren just stood there wide eyed and drooling his eyes trailing the tight form of their teacher. Armin just stood there half behind Eren looking like he was about to piss himself. Jean understood completely. Rivaille narrowed his eyes at her. He opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off the appearance of an hand on his shoulder. Six pairs of eyes looked up to see Headmaster Smith.

“Levi, I was just wondering- oh. Hello.” He looked from face to face with a raised eyebrow. The Headmaster gave them all a pleasant smile that made Jean’s stomach drop. This could not end well. “I didn’t expect to see any of you here. I wasn’t aware any of you were over eighteen.”

Shit there it was. Jean had heard rumors about Headmaster Erwin Smith. They said the he had ‘connections’ and when there were problems with the school board everything would suddenly work out. Some people said it was blackmail, a few even said the man would resort to more...dubious methods. For all he outwardly kindness Jean was pretty sure the Headmaster might be more scary than Professor Rivaille. Maybe.

“Well I suppose it’s best not to say anything then. I’ll see you all at school on Monday. I think it would be best if you left. It’s getting late.” Smith gave a smile that was far from kind. Nope, yeah the headmaster was definitely scarier. The Headmaster turned as if to go his hand still on the Professor’s shoulder, then he turned back to them. “And be sure to get your friends.” He motioned to Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt against the wall watching them Bertolt's face a nice shade of purple by now, and then to Ymir who was draped forward on the bar next to a line of empty shot glasses. They all nodded and rushed to to get out the hell out of there. 

 

“Of all times for us to show up. It has to be the day our teachers are out for a freaking bachelor's night.” Marco nodded his assent as they both struggled to the door with the weight of an unconscious Ymir between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. Remember reviews make my day.


End file.
